VenusBloodAbyss:Gameplay
Starting new game When you start new game you will be allowed to change some settings: 通常プレイ - "normal play" - normal mode with storyline and slg battles ひたすらディフェンス - "simple defense" - special mode, there is no storyline, and turn limit is 250 turns. Minimum difficulty level is Hard. Extra settings (available after finishing the game once): 新生魔王軍 - "Newborn demon king army" - you keep all your forces, but they start at level 1. 遺産相続 - "Property succession" - you keep all your forces at the same level as when you finished last time. (you can also play with the same units as first time, if you won't select any of those two options) 資金ボーナス - "Capital bonus" - you gain 1000000 gold in the beginning of the game 魔力ボーナス - "Magic bonus" - you gain 1000000 magic points in the beginning of the game 無神論 - "Atheism" - no one can use special skills in battle ノンランブル - "Non random birth" - no stat variation during new unit creation (units won't have titles) Difficulty settings: イージー - easy ノーマル - normal (default difficulty) ハード - hard ベリーハード - very hard ドラゴーン - dragon (not available in the beginning). Adventure phase Adventure part is where most of the story is being told. Sometimes there will be choices in dialogue where you can get extra points (displayed by heart with number) for female characters (heroines with enough points will be available for choosing at the end of the game) or increase 覇道 and 治世 that influence the route you take. Strategy phase Strategy phase allows you to do a lot of thing with your dungeon: construct new rooms and floors, heal your units, change squads, set settings for battle phase, buy new items and equip them, cast magic, set settings for female character training, see some events, produce or remake units. Each turn you have 10 time phases and some actions consume them. When you spend exactly 10 phases turn ends automatically, if you don't have enough time phases for an action, you can't do it. Recon - raises alertness of all floors by 3. Consumes 1 time phase. As alternative Harpy's Hawk eye magic can be used, it spend 1 time phase and 1 force to raise alertness by 6 points. Alertness allows you to see hidden enemies that can't be targeted by your main squad. Call - you can change your approach to training female characters. You can train them either in servitude or torture. Third option is to talk with them, this lowers their trained stats, but let them recover a little. Also doing training allows you to unlock new monster recipes and view extra H scenes. Sometimes (at the beginning of the chapter, when gaining certain level in trained stat or in some other cases) new events become available. They are also displayed on this screen. Every [ 5*unit_cost ] points in servitude increase attack of units you make by 1, and similarly the same amount of torture points increase defense by 1. Unit_cost is displayed in the breeding menu. Egg - creation of new units. Here you can create new units by using seeds and mana you collected. For more information about this section refer to Breeding. Organization - allows you to assign units to any of your 10 squads, heal them by spending gold, set their status during battle phase. For more information about this section refer to Organization. Construction - you can make new floor or room, increase max HP of throne room or repair it. For more information about this section refer to Construction. Magic - allows you to use special magic spells that you will get after making some units. For more information about this section refer to Magic. Armament - after Kikyou joins, you will be able to sell or buy armament here or equip your units with what you got. Each armament has a level, and to buy a single piece of item with level higher than 2 you need to sell 10 pieces of ore of the same level first. Detailed information on items can be found at Armament page. End turn - ends your strategic phase and allows battle phase to start. If you decide to attack an enemy squad manually, you click on the desired enemy squad to attack and NOT press end turn. After the manual battle is finished, the rest of the battle phase starts. When you hover your mouse over an enemy squad, you'll get some information about that squad. Such as how many units in that squad, HP, march, destruction, stealth and food supply. 進軍力 = March. It has a value between S-D. It determine how fast a squad advance through the dungeon. Squad can advance more than one floor at once only on higher than normal difficulty. 破壊 = Destruction. The value besides it is the damage that will be dealt to the room. If enemy is on the lowest floor, but not in one of the three main rooms, it will still deal damage to them. If it is in one of them, it will deal double damage to them. 隠蔽 = Stealth. Remains hidden if the floor alertness + room alertness is lower than the stealth value. 食料 = Food supply. At turn end it will reduce with 1. Every battle the squad fight will also reduce with 1. If it reach 0, the squad will return to their stronghold to recover. Battle phase Battle phase consists of up to two parts: if you choose a squad and attack the enemy with it you will be able to control it during battle, after it is finished other squads will engage enemies according to settings that you set during Strategy phase (wait - they will not engage enemies, patrol - they will randomly engage enemies on any floor, defend - they will engage any enemy that is on the lowest floor).